1-p-Menthen-9-al, an isomer of compound (I), is known in the art of perfumery for its green and fatty note which is reminiscent of the odor of gingergrass. This compound possesses moreover a flowery, herbal, sweet and lactonic character of cumarin type. In contradistinction therefrom, 1(7)-p-menthen-9-al of the invention is characterized by a flowery, herbal and somewhat fatty scent reminiscent of certain aspects of the odor developed by nuts or cumin. For all practical applications, in view of their respective properties, it has become apparent that the compound of the invention cannot be replaced by the known isomer of the prior art.